Until We Bleed
by AubreyMarie
Summary: Brenda is Eli Goldsworthy's half sister. What happens when she later gets involved with Fitz? In the end, will it later cost someone their life? Please read to find out;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Okay, I know you all probably hate me because I'm starting yet another story when I already have two that I haven't updated in a while, but I really can't contain this idea in my head any longer. Tonight I'm updating Abstract Vivacity fosure. **

_**PLEASE READ:**_** Okay, I should first say: THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE DAMN STORYLINE OF DEGRASSI! Everything between Eli/Fitz has happened, up until the whole dance thing. When Fitz got in trouble for the fake ID thing, he went to jail. That was it. & Clare and Eli are dating and whatnot. **

**Brenda Goldsworthy is Eli's half-sister. She use to live with ****her**** biological mom, Lois, and her unbiological dad, Sonny. Eli lived with ****their**** biological dad, Bullfrog, and ****his**** biological mom, CeCe, but things were too bad at home for Brenda to stay living with her mom and Sonny, so one night she ran away, & now she lives with Eli. ****She is blood related to Eli and Bullfrog, but not CeCe. ****You may have to re-read that whole scenario a few times to understand, lol. If you still don't, personal message me, & I'll try to make it sound better=) Brenda is starting out at Degrassi as a sophomore. She doesn't know anything about Fitz and Eli's past, yet. **

**Fitz comes back to Degrassi starting this new year. He has to repeat his Sophomore year, due to his bad grades and missing half a year because of jail. **

_Chapter One_

"_Nice to meet you, Brenda."_

Brenda's POV

Yuck.

Did I really have to come to Degrassi in a car that dead people do their traveling in?

Eli's stupid screamo music was blaring, and it gave me a bad headache. I think I should start walking to school. I loved my brother with every bone in my body, but really? We had severe different tastes. He liked black. I liked pink. He liked skulls. I liked flowers. He liked eye-liner. I liked natural. He liked dead people cars. I liked any transportation vehicle, but.

Eli found a parking space up near the front of Degrassi, and occupied it swiftly before anyone else had the chance. When he parked and turned off the ignition, he sat there and smiled at me.

"You look really nice for your first day." He said. I smiled, but I hated compliments. I did modeling, to pay for rent at Eli's house (space wasn't cheap, ya know.), and I hated it. The photographers shower you in fake compliments and cheesy lines to keep you smiling. I hated nothing more than fake-ness, but I guess that's hypocritical of me to say when I fake smiles to cameras for money.

"Thanks, Eli." I said, getting out of the hearse. I guess I did look nice today, though. I wore black leather boots that almost went up to my knees, with black skinny jeans and a white, short-loose-sleeved shirt that was decored in gray lace. My elbow-length, wavy brown hair was flowing in the wind, and I actually felt a little confident for my first day.

Although I modeled, I never had much self-confidence, surprisingly. Just because other people liked my smile and the way I looked, didn't mean that I did.

"So, will I get to meet that Clare girl that I hear so much about at home?" I asked, erasing my thoughts. Eli wasn't obsessed with her, but he did mention her from time to time. I was glad my brother wasn't a pervert, and actually cared for women, unlike my dad.

"Not if I keep her away from you at all costs… You know you'll embarrass me to no end." Eli joked, as we entered the front doors of the school. Lucky me, our lockers were right next to each other. Great. We were practically best friends, but I liked my space.

"I will not! I promise I won't embarrass you." I said. He held out a pinky, and just as we were about to seal the promise, a beautiful girl with cinnamon curls and blue eyes that could blind you hugged Eli from behind.

"Hey you!" Clare - she fit his description perfectly - said. When she emerged from behind him, I started jumping a little in excitement.

"Oh my goodness! You're so pret- Ahh I can't believe I get to finally meet you!" I squealed, as I impulsively hugged her. I heard her half-laugh while hugging me back, and it was then that I realized that she probably had no idea who I was.

"Oh, I'm Brenda, Eli's sister." I laughed. Clare gave me a genuine smile, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said. I looked from her to Eli, and Eli's face was red from embarrassment.

"Uh, first period's going to start soon… I better get a head-start to Chemistry if I don't want to be late. Bye!" I smiled, as I walked away. I looked at my map, and after several wrong turns, I found my class five minutes after the late bell had rang. Dammit.

I walked in, to have the classes' attention. I hated that feeling. I approached the teacher, who gave me a "It's okay if you're late, it's you're first day" smile. "You can sit next Wesley" the teacher pointed to a boy with short, curly hair and blue eyes. He looked up at me, and gave me a nice smile. "Hi!" he said out loud, as some of the kids in the class snickered. I ignored them, and smiled back as I sat next to him. He was actually kind of cute, in my opinion.

"Okay class, we're starting today with getting to know each other. Pick who will be your partner for the rest of the year, and get to know them." He clapped his hands, and I turned to Wesley, assuming we'd be partners since we were sitting next to each other. But he had his eyes and smile on someone else.

"Anya!" Wesley yelled over to some girl across the room. The girl smiled nicely, as Wesley left my side and walked over to her.

I guess I'll be partner less. Who wants to partner with a complete stranger, anyway? I sat there, alone, as the class paired up. The teacher - Mr. Watts - approached me.

"Hey Ms. Lonely, you don't have a partner?" He asked bluntly, and a little too loud. Wow, and Eli thought _I_ was embarrassing.

"Good observation skills, Sherlock." I replied. He laughed - his laugh reminding me of a sick monkey - and walked away. He quickly returned in a few seconds, with a tall, muscular, brown haired boy by his side.

"This is Fitz. He was partner less, too. Now you're each others' partners!" He then walked away, back to his computer, and sat down like nothing happened. That man is rather strange…

This Fitz guy grabbed a stool and sat across from me. His eyes were fixed on his phone, texting someone. He hasn't said a word to me.

"Hi… I'm Brenda." I introduced myself. He **ignored** me. I sat there for about ten more seconds, until I took his phone and put it in my pocket.

"Hi, nice to meet you, too." I said with a fake sweet accent. He looked up at me, his face looking angry at first, and didn't say anything. Our eyes were locked for a moment that felt like a while, until he shook his head and laughed a little. I looked at him with slight confusion, and he smirked at me.

"I'm Fitz." he said, extending his hand across the table. I shook it without hesitation, and then removed my hand from his grasp a second less than the polite amount of time. I see why he was partner less. He was pretty good looking, but rude.

"So… what's your favorite color?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Might as well make conversation with my new partner for the year.

"Brown." He replied, his blue eyes not leaving mine. At least they're not heading elsewhere…

"That's nice…. Mine's pink." I told him, since he wasn't polite enough to ask a question back to me. He smirked, and then took his eyes off me to look at the ground and laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyance being obvious in my voice.

"Nobody likes pink anymore." I felt slightly offended.

"Um, I am a girl, if you haven't noticed. Maybe you just aren't around the female gender enough to know that some girls like the color pink." I scoffed. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, pink princess, whatever you say." He retorted in the same bitter tone I gave him. I glared at him, and he began to laugh again. Minutes went by without words, until I broke the silence. This was starting to become a habit.

"I'm not a princess." I said, a little late. His eyes met mine again, and I looked away.

"Okay, I believe you." He half-laughed. I rolled my eyes, and then remembered that I had his phone. I smiled mischievously to myself, and took it out of my pocket.

"Hey, give that back to me." He demanded, attempting to snatch it from my hands. I took it aback from him, and shook my head with a smile.

"What's the right way to say that sentence?" I said, curious to know if he even knew what manners were. He stood up straight in his chair, and then layed his hand out on the table.

"May I please have my phone back?" He said, batting his eye lashes. I laughed, and gave his phone back to him. He smiled, for the first time I've seen this period, and then put his phone in his pocket.

"See, why can't you be nice? Not with the whole batting eye lashes and everything, but at least smiling and talking." I wondered. His smile began to fade.

"You think I'm mean to you?" He asked, seriousness in his voice.

"Well… Not mean, but not exactly nice. I don't want to feel like I'm annoying you. Believe it or not, I can list several people that find me annoying." I laughed. He didn't.

"You're not annoying at all… I just don't see why I should go out of my way for people to like me, when I know they write me off as a jerk when they hear my name." He began to open up, surprising me. I looked into his eyes when he talked to me, and I saw them change to a softer blue. Before I got lost in them, I snapped myself back to reality.

"Why would people think you're a jerk just because of your name?"

"Long story short: I messed with punks that I underestimated last year, and spent some time in jail. Nobody really lines up to be friends with people that have done time in the slammer." He confessed. I understood where he was coming from… really well, but I don't open up to people I barely know.

"I understand… Well you're not a jerk. But if you don't want to come off as one to strangers, don't ignore them when they introduce their selves to you." I replied, referring to earlier. He smiled at me, and our eyes met again. I smiled back at him, and then he extended his hand out across the table again.

"We should start over." He said. I smiled, and took his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brenda." I said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm Fitz. Nice to meet you, Brenda." He said, shaking my hand a second **longer**than the polite amount of time.

I removed my hand from his, and his face went a little… red. I looked away, and smiled to myself.

"So what are your other classes?" he asked, starting the conversation. He's full of surprises. I handed him my schedule, and he examined it.

"We have fifth period lunch and eighth period gym together." He smiled, handing my schedule back to me. I smiled, actually looking forward to spending more time with him.

The bell rang for the end of class, and I threw my book bag over my shoulder.

"Will I see you at lunch?" He asked, his voice hopeful. I think I blushed.

"Probably." As we went out the door, our eyes met one last time. We then went our separate ways.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Should I continue? =) Leave reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! (= **

_Chapter Two_

_"Are you jealous?"_

Fitz's POV

The periods flew by up until fourth, the period before I would get to see Brenda's angelic face again. I'm no sap, believe me. But she seriously did have the face of an angel. I looked at her differently than I've ever looked at any other girl before. I use to see a girl, think she's hot, and then do or say whatever I could to get in her pants. And after that? Stay with her until another hot one came along, and then the cycle repeats itself.

It's not like that with Brenda. But then again, she's completely different than all the girls I've taken interest in before. Those girls were bad-ass, rebellious beyond belief, and easy. Brenda is... well... I guess you could say, unique, in a good way.

Yes, she can be slightly annoying. Always has to make conversation. Likes pink of all colors. Not to mention, she seems like she's use to having everything her way. She kind of reminds me of a spoiled brat. But I guess I liked her for that? I don't know.

My thoughts of Brenda were interrupted by a slim, curly haired figure sitting on the edge of my desk. She took the collar of my shirt, and fixed it slowly.

"You know, I'm not only good at fixing shirt collars, Fitz." She cooed, her fingers trailing down my shirt. I pushed her hand away.

"Not interested, Bianca." I told her bluntly. She was slightly surprised, but nodded and left. Bianca and I hooked up a few times a couple of years ago. One time, we even went all the way. But we never felt feelings for each other. Only physical attraction.

But right now, I was only attracted to Brenda.

The bell for lunch rang, and I felt my stomach make twists and aches that I never felt before. I walked quickly across the school, and then finally made it to the cafeteria. My heart dropped a little at the sight in front of me.

Brenda was sitting there laughing with some guy. The guy was sitting a little closer to her than usual "friends" would. A bitter taste lingered in my mouth, as I felt anger begin to build up. What was I thinking? Of course a girl like her would have a boyfriend. How could she not?

My eyes stayed fixed on them, watching her laugh. I loved her laugh, but it made me sick knowing that she wasn't laughing with me. The anger continued to build.

"I can make that anger go away." A voice whispered in my ear. I smiled a little, and turned around to see Bianca.

"I'm sure you can." I said, my hand feeling the side of her waist. She smiled mischievously, as her hand gently tugged on the upper trim of my jeans, leading me to the familiar boiler room.

Brenda's POV

Oh. My. God.

Does this boy **ever** shut up?

I mean, I talk a lot, but **really?** The only reason Drew Torres doesn't own a talk-show is because it wouldn't have any views.

"But enough about football... let's talk about you and me." he said in a seductive tone. I couldn't help but laugh. He was so full of himself.

"Really? About how I'm anything but interested in you?" I replied. He pretended to look deeply hurt, and I only smiled. I looked up, and my heart skipped a beat, seeing Fitz. But then I saw him... rubbing some girl's waist? I was probably imagining things...

No I wasn't. That skank is pulling him away by the hem of his jeans. Where are they going? He had a sick smile on his face... I didn't like it at all. I turned back to Drew, who saw what I saw and was shaking his head.

"He's not your boyfriend is he?" He asked.

"No..." I replied. If he was, I would've made a scene.

"Good." He said, a serious look still on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Drew, you're a nice guy, but I don't lik-"

"I know, I didn't mean I was happy that you were available or anything like that. I meant it's good that you're not setting yourself up to be hurt. Bianca is the school's biggest slut. She's probably taking Fitz down to the boiler room right now." He informed me. I felt my heart twist of jealousy. I liked Fitz... I felt something between us this morning.

Or, at least I thought I did.

I felt my eyes sting, and it was then that I realized I was crying. I've always been really emotional, and no guy knows how to deal with it better than Eli. I'm surprised he still feels bad when I cry, since I do so often.

Drew offered a friendly hug, and I accepted it. I meant it when I said he was a nice guy. He's not the type that I would date, but he would definitely make a good boyfriend to somebody else.

Drew and I talked until the bell rang for sixth period. Sixth and seventh period went by fast, of course, hoping eighth period would never come. The bell rang for eighth, and I felt my heart drop already. I didn't want to even look at Fitz after all the things Bianca could have done with him. I walked into the gymnasium and sat at a bleacher. I was sitting there, staring at the ground until a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Hey, Brenda." Said none other than Fitz. I forced myself to look up at him. The smile on his face made me more ill than he could ever know. I smiled back, though. I couldn't let him know I was jealous. As the period went on, we stayed sitting, listening to the coach giving procedures and rules. The more he talked, the less I paid attention to him and the more I thought about Fitz and Bianca. He's just like every other guy I've met before.

Tears of anger and jealousy began to well up in my eyes again. I felt so unreal. I was slightly shaking, and people started to look at me. The last thing I wanted was to draw attention to my crying right now. Fitz couldn't see me like this. But of course, who taps on my shoulder? The other coach.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asks, everybody's attention being redirected to me. I shook my head, stood up and ran out of the gym.

Fitz's POV

Fifth. Period. Was.

A – M – A – Z – I – N – G.

I haven't felt this satisfied in a while. I'm glad I saw Brenda and some other guy laughing. I wouldn't have ever **accepted** Bianca's request at a blow job if I didn't see that Brenda wasn't interested in me. I really thought there was something there... A spark, to say the least. But I guess I was wrong. Oh well.

I walked into the gym for eighth period, and there she was. As soon as I thought all of the feelings I had for Brenda had disappeared, they came right back like a boomerang.

"Hey, Brenda" I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked up at me, smiled, and then looked away.

Something's wrong. She would say something. She **always** said something.

One of the coaches began to list the procedures and rules, and I began to fall asleep, until all of a sudden the other coach comes up to Brenda and asks if she was okay. I look at Brenda, and see that she was **crying**. I honestly never felt this new feeling in my heart. It was a sick, hurting feeling as I saw her run out of the gym in tears. I asked the coach if I could be excused, and she let me go. I run out into the hall, to hear her yell.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard her yell over the voice of a guy grunting loudly. I ran past the corner of the hall, to see her being harassed by Owen.

"Let her go!" I said through gritted teeth, as I removed that dog off of her. Nobody touches **my** Brenda. _Wait, what? _

"I was gonna let you have a piece of her next, Fitzy." He laughed. I shoved him almost to the ground.

"Don't you **ever** lay a hand on her again." I warned. Owen nodded, as he casually walked away.

I turned to look at Brenda, who was looking at me.

"Thanks" she said quietly, as she began to walk away. I gently grabbed her arm, and she shrugged my hand off as she turned to face me. "What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked. She laughed.

"Just peachy." She spat.

"So you want to hang out after school or something? We could tal-"

"Why don't you hang out with Bianca? I'm sure you'll have ten times more fun doing whatever you do with her instead of talking with me." She said coldly, tears streaming down her face. My eye brows raised in surprised.

"Are... Are you jealous?" I asked her, sincerely. I didn't want to come off as smug, but I wanted an honest answer. How could she be jealous of me and someone else? Nobody like Brenda could ever like someone like me.

"Are you full of yourself? Wait, I already know the answer to that." She said, walking away.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." I said. I wanted an answer.

"Oh, yes Fitz, I'm sooo jealous of Bianca. I'm so jealous that she got to mess around with you and I didn't."

"I meant were you jealous to see me with someone else?" I asked. More tears streamed down her angelic cheeks.

"What do you think? I'm standing here making a fool of myself right now aren't I?" She began to yell hysterically. I went out to hug her, but she only pushed me away in disgust.

"Don't touch me." She warned. And with that, the bell for the end of the day rang, and she left the building.

Brenda's POV

I felt my heart beat fast as I made my way across the parking lot of Degrassi. I walked up to Eli's car, and he unlocked the door before I even knocked on the window. I got in the car, and tried to restrain myself from crying, but I couldn't hold it in. I began to weep openly, and I was barely able to breath through sobs. I shouldn't be this upset over a guy I barely knew hooking up with someone. Eli scooted over and wrapped me in his strong arms. I felt at peace, being in my brothers' embrace.

"We'll talk at home." He whispered, as he slowly parted from me and began to drive us home.


End file.
